Precision machine stops, or "work stops" as they are sometimes called, are well known in the art. Normally such devices are mounted on the table of the lathe or milling machine. Various independent positioning adjustments are made to movable members. Then the members are locked in place to provide whatever stop limits are involved in travel of a workpiece during a machining process. The independent adjustments are usually made using a plurality of tools such as Allen wrenches and screwdrivers. This is a time-consuming procedure; moreover, screw-type locking interfaces of the type commonly used are inevitably worn, e.g. gouged and nicked, during use over a period of time. This wear makes tightening and, consequently, secure positioning of a stop less a reliable operation.
Thus, there has been a need for a more convenient and dependable work stop apparatus.